omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Primus
Character Synopsis Primus is the creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Primus eventually transformed himself into the planet Cybertron; from its surface, his creations have risen to defend and patrol the galaxy. Within the depths of Cybertron, the mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe, and a gateway for select Transformers to access his power. A portion of his lifeforce resides within the Matrix, which often determines the leader of theAutobots. Prophecies of a war to come were written down in his holy covenant as well. The spark of each Transformer is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his lifeforce, the Allspark. Though wise and powerful beyond measure, Primus is neither infallible nor without weakness. At times he has been deceived by mere mortals, has made miscalculations which jeopardized all of existence, and has been betrayed by one of his earliest creations. Indeed, even the intended agents of his grand plan, the Transformers, have all too frequently become mired in endless civil war. Still, in most realities he has managed to hold the line against Unicron and other threats, either directly or through his innumerable children, the Transformers. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 1-B Verse: Transformers Name: Primus aka Lord of Light Gender: Male Age: Immemorial Classification: Transformers deity, the Life-giver, god of light and order. Size: Moon/Mars-sized in G1 cartoon, Earth-sized in Unicron Trilogy, Saturn-sized in Marvel and Dreamwave comics. Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy down to it's most fundamental level. Wields all cosmic energy), Reality Warping (Can shape and mold all of reality to how he sees fit), Shapeshifting (Can take up the form of anything he desires at the moment), Abstract Existence (Is the very embodiment of Order. Represents the light of creation and is it given form), Law Manipulation (By virtue of embodying Order, he should have control over it), Conceptual Manipulation (Effects Order down to the abstract level. Capable of removing the concept of Chaos), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Primuus cannot die so long there exists Order and Good), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Survived being erased from history), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Can create and control his own pocket dimensions that exist outside of The Multiverse), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the swirl of nothingness. Can erase entities from existence), Matter Manipulation (Can convert energy to matter and vice verse), Biological Manipulation (Can completely alter the structure of Transformers and make them stronger than usual), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of Chaos and Evil itself), Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Exists outside the nature of Cause and Effect) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Should be comparable to Unicron as they are considered equals among the cosmic balance, Should be superior to the True Star Saber which is stated that it can collapse the entirety of the Transformers Multiverse upon itself) | Hyperverse Level (Superior to the Vok, who are entities who are one with the entire multiverse across all planes of existence , of which there are at least 18 Dimensions that exist. Comparable to Unicron, his dark counterpart) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is comparable to Unicron who can move past universes and minutes and can create quantum shockwaves that can destroy a galaxy in mere seconds) | Omnipresent (Primus is light and creation itself thus they should be everywhere there is light and creation) Lifting Ability: Multiversal+ (Should be above the True Star Saber a weapon capable of collapsing the entirety of the Transformers Multiverse) | Immeasurable (Superior to the 18th Dimensional Vok. Equal to Unicron barring none) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can tank hits from Unicron at full power. Has survived the destruction of The Multiverse many times) | Hyperverse Level (Capable of surviving the total destruction of an 18-Dimensional Multiverse. Superior in durability to The Vok, who are one with all dimensions including 18th Dimensional Space) Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless (Has shown to never tire) Range: Multiversal+ (Can reach to different times, dimensions and places, fought Unicron on different planes of existence, Exists across multiverse, can pull heralds from across time and space) | Hyperversal Intelligence: Supergenius/Supercomputer as Vector Sigma (grants sentience), Nigh-Omniscient as Oracle/Primacron's Assistant (Can see across time and space, apparently; trusted the fate of the universe to cartoon Grimlock...) Weaknesses: Power has been co-opted (by Transformers and Quintessons), over-use of the Matrix of Leadership (destabilizes Vector Sigma), Unicron's influence (infected and took over Cybertron in Beast Wars Neo) | Was left weakened by splitting into five gods (Wounds from Mortilus forced him to retreat into Vector Sigma), Unicron's essence (Unicron's blood, Dark Energon, poisons him) Versions: Primus | Abstract Primus ''' Other Attributes '''Extra Info: *The Primus and Unicron from the Marvel Comics have had their origins retconned several times. Once leaders of their own respective pantheons of light and dark gods, they have since been rewritten to have once been halves of a single being. After having been retconned so all Unicrons and Primuses across the multiverse are the same beings (multiversal singularities), then it was retconned that some universes don't even have a Primus and some Unicrons are not related to the multiversal abstracts. *The most recent retcon has eliminated multiversal singularities altogether. Making all Unicrons and Primuses individuals unique to each reality. *Their showings and abilities tend to differ based on continuity or the laws of the universe that they appear in. As such this attempts to divide them by timeline and era, though not perfectly possible with Hasbro's ever-changing mythos. *Primus' TFWiki page Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Comics Category:Hasbro Category:Heroes Category:Machines Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Psychics Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1